


Public Indecency

by RosyPalms



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Officer Jenny stumbles upon some horny kids and one thing leads to another.





	Public Indecency

Officer Jenny was making her rounds on a day like any other when she came by a public restroom. Behind the small building was a public park with thick foliage, and suspicious noises reached her ears.

A few meters beyond the treeline two young trainers were engaging in oral sex. It was a boy with a cap and a red-haired girl with a yellow tank top, red suspenders and hot pants.

Jenny shook her head. The girl was blowing the boy vigorously, that was clear from the way her head moved and the loud slurping and gagging sounds she made. The officer knew that it was common, especially amongst young trainers such as these, to bet sexual favors rather than money during fights, but this was not the place for that.

“Hey, stop that right now!”, Jenny called out as she approached. The boy was shocked to see her, but the girl continued, completely unfazed.  
“Hey, missy, didn’t you hear me?”, she demanded. This time, the redhead paused. She gave the boys dick one last suck before it popped out of her mouth. She got up, turned towards the officer and looked angry.  
“I heard you. Can’t you tell we’re busy?”. Jenny couldn’t believe the guts on this kid.  
“Oh, I can tell. Did it not occur to you that doing this in public was inappropriate?”

“Hey, Misty, maybe we should just get out of here”, the boy chimed in. He stepped up next to the girl, and Jenny’s jaw dropped. That boy was hung like a horse! That thing would’ve looked hefty on an adult, but on a kid like him it looked outright ridiculous!

Misty noticed the way the officer stared at Ash’s penis and smirked.  
“I see you’ve noticed why I was so engrossed in blowing him. Nice, isn’t it?”, she asked, and leisurely sauntered over to Jenny.  
“Wha- uuh?”, Jenny mouthed. Her heart was pounding and her pussy was feeling warm. It had been way too long since she had gotten laid.

Misty reached out and took Jenny’s hand.  
“But don’t take my word for it. Here, touch it”, she said and pulled Jenny towards Ash. Before either of them knew what was going on, Misty placed the officer’s hand on Ash’s humongous organ.  
“Oooh”, Jenny whimpered. His cock felt even thicker than it looked, not to mention hard and warm. It was still slippery from Misty’s blowjob. Jenny’s hand began stroking it without any conscious thought.  
“That’s more like it, but just rubbing it is a bit boring, don’t you think?”, Misty said. She placed a hand on Jenny’s shoulder and pushed her onto her knees. The officer’s eyes darted between the two kids in confusion before they settled on Ash’s cock, staring right in her face.

Within a minute Jenny was slobbering all over it. She hadn’t tasted a man in what felt like an eternity. Her job was all but forgotten. The only thing on her mind was Ash’s member, and how it might feel to get fucked by such a beastly thing.

“How is it, Ash?”, Misty murmured. She had snuggled up to him and rubbed his belly while she watched Jenny suck him off with gusto.  
“It’s awesome”, he moaned.  
“Nice. Let’s see how Jenny likes it then”, she said, and walked around to her backside. She squatted down and pulled up Jenny’s skirt.  
“Damn, didn’t expect you to wear something so racy on duty, Officer!”, Misty laughed. Surprisingly, Jenny wore a black lace thong, meaning that her sexy ass was almost completely exposed.

“Puah! I was just feeling li- mmmh!”, Jenny started, but couldn’t finish when Misty’s hand slipped into her panties and rubbed her pussy.  
“Less talking, more sucking. Fuck, you’re soaked already”, Misty said.

Shortly after, Jenny was laying on her back with her legs spread wide. She couldn’t believe what was about to happen, but just then Ash pulled her panties aside and his cock began stretching her pussy.  
“Oh, fucking hell, yes!”, Jenny moaned. Ash’s mighty cock drilled her deeply, more so than anything she had ever had before. Once he had gotten balls deep inside her and gotten in a comfortable position, he banged her hard and fast.

Misty was getting turned on. She had never watched Ash fuck someone before, but the show was to her liking. She quickly stripped out of what little clothing she wore and squatted over Jenny’s face. The officer, completely out of her mind at that point, got the hint and shoved her tongue straight into Misty’s little pussy.  
“Ooooh, good girl!”, the redhead praised her and proceeded to open up Jenny’s shirt. She wore a bra that matched her thong, and once that and her shirt were opened, her big boobs bounced freely in rhythm with Ash’s thrusts.

Ash was hypnotized by the motion of Jenny’s tits. His hips pounded her tender little cunt harder and harder.  
“Mmmh, yeah, Ash! Fuck her harder. Her tongue gets more lively when you slam into her strongly!”, Misty cheered and pinched her own nipples.

The group worked its way towards a shared climax. The first to go was Ash. A whimper and his expression betrayed what was happening. He kept moving even as he came. The warm flood filling her insides brought Jenny over the edge as well. She came with a guttural groan. Ash felt his dick getting squeezed, while Misty got grabbed and pulled down. She was effectively sitting on Jenny’s face, whose tongue went absolutely crazy inside her, and finally made her cum.

Misty rolled off and lay on the forest floor, catching her breath. Ash pulled out and stared at Jenny’s defiled body. Semen was flowing out of her well-used pussy, staining the grass and fallen leaves beneath her white. Her exposed breasts were rising and falling with her breath, and she stared off into space with a happy expression on her face. She had needed that.

However, none of them were satisfied after just one round. Clothes were tossed aside, and a new position was assumed. Ash lay on his back, with Misty on top of him, her back resting on his chest. His slippery dick was squeezed between her supple thighs. Above them, on all fours was Jenny, her pussy in Misty’s face, and her mouth ready to receive Ash’s cock when it poked out of Misty’s thighs.

Thus they began to fuck. Ash’s cock rubbed along Misty’s pussy lips and even teased her clit, while Jenny’s lips engulfed his glans and her tongue teased his slit. Meanwhile, Misty was trying to focus on eating the officer’s cum-smeared cunt, but the strong stimulation left her unable to do any more than moan most of the time.

“Hey, what’s the hold up?”, Jenny asked and planted her pussy directly on Misty’s face, if only to rub herself against the girl’s nose. However, Misty tried her best. She rubbed her face into Jenny’s crotch and her tongue went about its business without rhyme or reason, but it did the trick. The officer started moaning and complained no more.

Before long, another collective climax was achieved. Jenny came from Misty’s desperate attempts to please her, while Ash started unloading out of nowhere. His cum splashed into Jenny’s face or covered Misty’s entire lower body. Caught up in the middle of them, the redhead writhed because of her own orgasm, courtesy of Ash’s thick penis rubbing her pussy hard and fast.

They continued to bang until the sun began to set. They cleaned up, put on their clothes, and walked back to the restroom. Jenny couldn’t believe what she had done. Sex with minors, public exposure; maybe she could even be charged with corruption. After all, those kids got out of trouble by bribing her with sex, in a way.

She shook her head. It had been totally worth it. She felt refreshed, ready to take on the world, all thanks to those little perverts. They were just about to leave when Jenny told them to wait. Ash and Misty turned around just in time to watch the officer wiggle out of her thong. She handed it over to Ash and pulled Misty in for a deep kiss.  
“That was fun. Call me when you guys are back in town”, she said with a wink and walked off.

They never returned to that city, and never learned that the officer had gotten pregnant after that encounter.


End file.
